No Importa Que
by noone00
Summary: Dicen que el amor verdadero vence cualquier obstáculo. Tai y Sora deberán comprobar esa teoría y demostrar que su amor, es capaz de vencer los kilómetros que los separan.


**Digimon y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p>Los ya no tan "niños" elegidos estaban de vacaciones de verano antes de un nuevo período de estudios: El superior Joe comenzaría su segundo año de universidad, la segunda generación de los niños elegidos (exceptuando a Cody) seguirían en la secundaria, al igual que Izzy y Mimi, aunque estos últimos estarán en su último año. Y por último, Yamato, Taichi y Sora, comenzarían su primer año como universitarios. El grupo estaba pasando un fin de semana en uno de los hoteles de la zona costera, disfrutando del sol, la playa y la relajación que necesitaban tan desesperadamente. Pero no todos se estaban divirtiendo; cierta chica pelirroja se notaba pensativa.<p>

―Cielo, ¿estás bien?―preguntó Taichi. El digielegido del valor de ahora 18 años, cuerpo musculoso, gracias a todas sus horas jugando soccer, le preguntó algo preocupado por su novia. Sora, una chica de la misma edad que Taichi, de tez blanca, pelo pelirrojo que le llegaba al hombro, de cuerpo atlético, vestía la parte superior del bikini y un pantalón jean corto, se encontraba acostada en el regazo de su novio, el cual utilizaba el tronco de una palmera como soporte y para brindarles una sombra acogedora. La chica usaba unos lentes de sol, teniendo siempre la mirada fija en las olas que chocaban contra la orilla.

―Sí, estoy bien; solo estoy…algo cansada―respondió ella, acariciando sus manos, entrelazadas en su abdomen.

― ¿En serio? Porque sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea―dijo él, besando su pelo tiernamente.

―En serio, estoy bien―dijo ella, levantando la cabeza, para verlo frente a frente, forzando una sonrisa, que al parecer, pareció sincera, ya que el chico se la devolvió y se inclinó para darle un beso casto―Solo quiero decirle algo a todos.

― ¿Qué cosa? ¿Es algo malo?―preguntó con un tono preocupado en su voz.

―Me tengo que ir―dijo ella, evadiendo la respuesta. Se incorporó rápidamente, recogió sus pertenencias y se fue de la playa.

Taichi quedó perplejo ¿Qué le pasaba a su novia? En sus 4 años de noviazgo nunca se había comportado así. Él y Sora nunca se ocultaban nada; eso era raro. Miró hacia donde estaban sus amigos: Davis, Joe e Izzy estaban viendo algo en la arena; Hikari y Takeru, conversaban tomados de la mano, a orillas de la playa, compartiendo uno que otro beso (cosa que no era de mucho agrado para Tai), no sabía dónde estaban Yolei y Ken, y no le importaba. Y por último, estaban Yamato y Mimi, en el mar, zambulléndose, mojándose entre ellos y, de vez en cuando, al igual que Takeru y Hikari, compartían unos besos, con la diferencia de que éstos eran más apasionados de lo que deberían, teniendo en cuenta que estaban en público. Todos se veían de lo más normal, entonces...¿que es lo que quiere Sora con todos?Taichi comenzó a rememorar los últimos días, y tal vez era algo despistado, pero estaba cien por ciento seguro de que no había notado nada fuera de lo usual. Bufó frustrado; sea lo que fuera que estuviera molestando a Sora, no podía ser nada bueno.

* * *

><p>Ya eran las 8 de la noche y el grupo estaba reunido en una gran mesa en el restaurante del hotel. Todos hablaban; risas llenaban la mesa, exceptuando una pareja: Taichi y Sora, que desde su conversación en la playa, no se habían dirigido la palabra.<p>

―Chicos…necesito decirles algo―dijo Sora, llamando la atención de todos.

― ¿Qué pasa, Sora?―preguntó Hikari.

―Lo que pasa es que yo…―empezó diciendo la chica, antes de ser interrumpida.

― ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estás embarazada!―exclamó una histérica Yolei.

― ¡¿Qué?!―gritaron todos.

― ¡¿Qué?!―gritó Taichi casi cayéndose de la silla, mirando a Sora con una cara de verdadero pánico.

―NO―gritó Sora―no estoy embarazada; es otro asunto―dijo recuperando la compostura, respiró hondo y dijo lo que quería decir desde el principio―He conseguido una beca para estudiar mi carrera completa en una Universidad muy prestigiosa―al momento, todos los presentes dibujaron una sonrisa en sus rostros y frases como _"Felicidades", "¡Que buena noticia", "Muy bien, Sora", _entre otras mas, se hicieron presentes en el ambiente_―_…en Estados Unidos y yo…ya acepté―se produjo un silencio incomodo. ¿Sora se iba?

―Pues…felicidades Sora: ¡Es una gran oportunidad! Espero que te vaya muy bien, amiga―dijo el superior Joe, rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había creado.

―Sí, felicidades―empezó a decir Yamato― no voy a mentir: nos tomó por sorpresa, pero sé que hablo por todos cuando digo que nos alegramos de que aproveches esta oportunidad―dijo sinceramente―aunque te vamos a extrañar mucho―todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el rubio. Un golpe en la mesa retumbó en la atmosfera e hizo que todos los presentes fijaran su vista en el castaño al lado de Sora, el cual, mantenía sus manos empuñadas. Sin decir ni una palabra, se levantó bruscamente de la silla y salió del lugar, dejando a todos sus amigos detrás. Sora cerró los ojos fuertemente para detener las rebeldes lágrimas que amenazaban con surgir; se sentía fatal: estaba segura de que Taichi estaba furioso y no iba a ser fácil razonar con él.

* * *

><p>Hace más de una hora que había salido de la cena, sin decir a donde. Estaba sentado debajo de la misma palmera en la que estaba esta tarde con Sora, viendo las olas arremeter contra la orilla, con aire pensativo. Se sentía frustrado, triste, engañado y sobre todo, asustado. Tenía miedo de este cambio. Sora se iba al otro lado del mundo; su Cielo se iba. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para estar tanto tiempo alejada de ella? La conocía desde siempre y la ha amado con todo su ser. ¡Dios, ¿qué va a pasar ahora?!<p>

―Taichi…―escuchó como alguien lo llamaba detrás de él. Sabia quien era, claro que sabia―Taichi, tenemos que hablar―volvió a llamar; él no le respondió―Las cosas no son así…― Tal vez era el enojo y el miedo que nublaron su juicio, pero para Tai fue la hipocresía más grande que haya oído en su vida.

― ¿No lo son?―preguntó el con una voz cargada de veneno―Al parecer eres una egoísta, que no piensa en mas nadie que en sí misma.

― ¿Yo soy la egoísta?―preguntó confundida― ¡¿Yo soy la egoísta?!―repitió la pregunta, esta vez, exaltada y furiosa. Taichi cuando quería, podía ser un verdadero idiota.

― ¡Sí, eres una egoísta!―gritó el muchacho, levantándose y colocándose frente a frente a Sora, mirándola dolido, directamente a los ojos― ¡Te vas! ¡Simplemente te largas y no te importa absolutamente nada de lo que vivimos ni de lo que viviste aquí!―dijo colérico.

―Si seguir mis sueños me convierte en una egoísta, pues si, ¡lo soy!―le rebatió ella. Sabia como se ponía Taichi cuando se enojaba; se volvía irracional y la única forma de entrarlo en razón es decirle sus verdades y ponerlo en su lugar―Tú eres el que siempre me dice que siga mis sueños, que no me rinda, y ahora que trato de hacerlo, ¿me reprimes y me dices que soy egoísta?― las lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse libres por sus mejillas. Taichi se sintió verdaderamente mal; ella no era la egoísta aquí, pero es que no podía evitarlo; era una noticia muy grande para digerir y estaba afectando su buen juicio.

― ¿Cuándo te vas?―preguntó luchando por mantener las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos.

―En…un mes―le respondió. Un mes, 30 días, 720 horas: poco tiempo y su cielo se iría―No sabes lo difícil que ha sido. Mi vida está aquí, con los chicos, con mis padres…contigo, pero tampoco puedo desaprovechar una oportunidad así… lo siento―dijo rompiendo en llanto nuevamente. Taichi sintió como su corazón se oprimía; lo único que odiaba más que ver a Sora llorar, era que él fuera el causante de ello. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, como si temiera que en cualquier momento ella desapareciera―lo siento―volvió a suspirar la chica.

―No tienes nada de que disculparte; yo soy el insensible y egoísta aquí―dijo él, separándose de ella para tomar su rostro entre sus grandes manos y mirarla a los ojos― Tienes razón, es tu sueño y debes luchar para alcanzarlo, y…yo te voy a apoyar en todo…Te amo, Sora y yo quiero que seas feliz.

―Yo también… te amo Tai― respondió ella entre sollozos― ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

―Todo seguirá igual; haremos que funcione, te lo prometo― y la besó; un beso tierno que se tornó en apasionado; un beso que sellaba su promesa, la promesa de estar juntos no importa qué o quién.

* * *

><p>El mes pasó volando y ahora, un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban en el aeropuerto para despedir a una de sus más cercanas amigas. Uno por uno se acercaron a ella, despidiéndose con palabras y abrazos afectivos unos más profundos que otros, entre lagrimas, le decían, no un adiós, sino un hasta luego. La última persona por despedirse se acercaba a ella; esto sería lo más difícil. Taichi se acercó a ella y la abrazó, con todo el cariño que sentía por ella.<p>

―Cuídate, mucho mi Cielo…Te Amo―dijo. Ella se aferró más a él y dejó escapar un sollozo en su pecho― No importa que estés al otro lado del mundo, nos amamos y eso es lo que importa.

―También te amo, Tai; nunca lo olvides―dijo ella separándose un poco de él y vio que estaba llorando. Se acercó a su rostro y lo besó. Se besaron como si fuera el último que compartirían o, por lo menos, en un intento de que les durara hasta la próxima vez que se volvieran a ver. Una voz por el altoparlante hizo que se separaran; ya era hora de partir. Se separaron con pesadez como si les doliera hacerlo y realmente dolía.

―Te amo―dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ella tomó su bolso y comenzó a alejarse. Giró por última vez y se despidió una vez más de sus amigos, para luego desparecer por una de las puertas.

―Te amo, no me importa la distancia, esto va a funcionar_―_ dijo Taichi, saliendo del aeropuerto con sus amigos. Hará lo que sea necesario para que esto funcione, como que se llamaba Taichi Yagami.

* * *

><p><strong>El tema de las relaciones a distancia siempre me ha llamado la atención, por lo que pensé en hacer un fic al respecto. En realidad, ya había subido este prólogo un año atrás, pero por diversas razones, lo borré, pero decidí darle otra oportunidad. Si les ha gustado, déjenme saber para seguirla =)<strong>

**Posdata: Si siguen mi historia: "¡Como Odio el Amor!", les aviso que estoy trabajando en el capitulo y que actualizare la semana próxima ;)**


End file.
